particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonid Nikolayevich Brantov
Leonid Nikolayevich Brantov (Rod: Леонид Николаевич Брантов), commonly referred to by his diminutive name Lyonya (Rod: Леня), is a Trigunian politician serving as Viceroy of Trigunia since 12 May 4353. He has held many offices at the national level throughout his career in politics, including the offices of President, Minister-President, and Foreign Minister. He has also served as the founding Chairman of the political party White Trigunia since 23 April 4337. Lyonya was born in Rodshyadam, Chadonia. A welder by profession, Lyonya attained some fame as the head of a labor union at the Rodshyadam Steel Works, and later began a political career. Lyonya held numerous national political offices throughout his career, including President, Minister-President, Foreign Minister, as well as Viceroy. In 4337, Lyonya authored and published the best selling Manifesto of the White Trigunians, better known by its popular title "What We Hold Dear", which outlined the platform of the White Trigunians and which was published free of charge in Rech Naroda, the newspaper of note in Trigunia ЧТО МЫ ДОРОЖИМ - "WHAT WE HOLD DEAR" BY LYONYA BRANTOV, 4337, Rech Naroda, June 4337 Lyonya has been a perpetually controversial figure in Trigunian politics, known for being "rough around the edges (...) and infamously abrasive" WHITE TRIGUNIA, UNDER CHARISMATIC 'LYONYA' BRANTOV, PROMISES "REBIRTH", Rech Naroda, April 4337, perhaps most notoriously for, in 4338, calling then Foreign Minister of Trigunia Nikolai Ensky a "kozel" (goat, offensive in Rodshyan culture) and "a real Yeudi" ON HOT MICROPHONE, LYONYA OVERHEARD CALLING FM ENSKY OFFENSIVE SLUR, Rech Naroda, May 4338 while being recorded by a "hot" microphone. Early life Political career Lyonya held numerous national political offices throughout his career, including President, Minister-President, Foreign Minister, as well as Viceroy. 4330-4336: Labor union leader 4336-4337: Rodshyadam Councilman He was elected to the Rodshyadam City Council in 4336 as an independent candidate and it was from this position that Lyonya advanced the creation of his political party White Trigunia. 4337-4340: Chairman of White Trigunia "What We Hold Dear" - Manifesto of the White Trigunians 4340-4343: First term as President of Trigunia Lyonya was elected President of Trigunia in May 4340 in the second round of voting with a majority of 53.05% Trigunian Election of May 4340, Global Gazette, 4340. In May 4343, he failed to receive enough votes to advance beyond the first round of presidential votingTrigunian Election of May 4343, Global Gazette, 4343, a situation he and his party attributed to foreign meddling in the election process. 4343-4346: Minister-President of Trigunia In November 4343, Lyonya was named Minister-President of Trigunia at the head of a coalition government with the Traditional Party and the Republican Party.Cabinet Proposal of May 4343 4346-4349: Foreign Minister of Trigunia After an electoral defeat for White Trigunia in 4346, Lyonya was retained as Foreign Minister of Trigunia in a coalition government headed by the Labor Democratic Front,Cabinet Proposal of May 4346 an arrangement which ended in September of 4349.Cabinet Proposal of September 4349 4350-4351: Second term as President of Trigunia Lyonya was elected to a second term as President in snap elections in November 4350Trigunian Election of November 4350, Global Gazette, 4350, and declared himself, controversially, Viceroy of Trigunia in May 4351 when he proclaimed Arkadiy Larionovich Perezhogin Great Prince & Tsar.CITING 'NOVEMBER REFERENDUM,' LYONYA AND GOVERNMENT, 'RECOGNIZING THE WILL OF THE PEOPLE,' NAME ARKADIY PEREZHOGIN GRAND PRINCE & TSAR OF TRIGUNIA, Rech Naroda, May 4351 4351-4353: First term as Viceroy of Trigunia 4354-Present: Second term as Viceroy of Trigunia Defense of Tsar Arkadiy II Domestic policies Foreign policy Public image Personal life References Category:Trigunia Category:Trigunian people and politicians